Is She Really
by ExclaCrystal
Summary: A chapter for each summer Lupin and Tonks meet, starting with his second year. Rated T for language later on.
1. Is She Really A Mother?

A/N THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION PUBLISHED, SO PLEASE BE NICE!

BASICALLY, I'M GONNA DO A CHAPTER FOR EACH SUMMER REMUS SEES TONKS, BUT THIS ONE IS JUST SETTING THE SCENE. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY TOMORROW AT THE LATEST, 'CAUSE I HAVE NOTHING TO DO.

IS SHE REALLY A MOTHER?

It was nearly breakfast time, and three of the four marauders were up and getting themselves ready. The fourth was still in bed, under the covers, hoping that his friends would leave him to rest while they ate. Unfortunately for him, they had experienced this yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that…

"Oi! Padfoot! Get your fat ass out of bed! You're gonna be late!" screamed James.

"No no guys, just leave him. He'll get up fast enough if he knows what's good for him." said Remus calmly. When he heard this, Sirius started to wonder what they were planning.

SPLASH!

Sirius' thinking was interrupted by two large jets of water, soon followed by a slightly weaker jet. He jumped out if bed and shouted;

"ALL RIGHT! I'M UP! I STILL DON'T GET WHY I EVEN HAVE TO GO TO BLOODY BREAKFAST! IT'S NOT AS THOUGH I GET ANY LETTERS, AND YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I CAN GET FOOD FROM THE KITCHENS LATER!"

"All right then Pads, we'll leave you here. It's just that… well you said that Meda would be sending you a letter about her kid…" said Peter cautiously.

"Yeah mate, we'll collect the letter…" added James.

"WHAT? I mean, I'll be down in a sec. I'll meet you lot in the Great Hall."

IN THE GREAT HALL

"Works every time." said Remus

"Yeah! I mean, does he not realise that Meda will probably forget to owl for like a month." said James

"You guys don't think that it's a bit mean… It's just that, well, he doesn't exactly get on well with the rest of his family…" said Peter.

"Geesh Wormtail, calm down. Padfoot's thirteen; he's allowed to get annoyed with his Dad. It's what you do!" said James.

At that moment, Sirius ran in and sat with the other second years.

"Any owls yet?" panted Sirius.

"Not yet."

Almost immediately after Remus said that, the owls started to arrive. The four boys watched as the owls started to drop letters to the students. Just as Sirius thought he would get nothing, a small and scruffy owl dropped a small letter onto Sirius' lap. Just as he was about to open it, he felt James' hand on his arm.

"Padfoot mate, Reg's looking. Wait until we get back to the dorm."

As soon as the four boys had finished, they all hurried up to their dormitory. Once there, Sirius ripped open the letter, and began to read.

"Dearest Siri, I'm sorry that it has been so long since my last letter, but it was having a hard time. Anyway, IT'S A GIRL! She's called Nymphadora," at that, Sirius gagged, James and Peter laughed, while Remus looked thoughtful.

"and we think that she might be a metamorphmagus. Send my love to the boys, and I'll hope to see you over the summer. Your FAVOURITE cousin, Meda. PS ask Remus what a metamorphmagus is, 'cause he'll know" Everyone looked at Remus for an explanation.

"A metamorphmagus," he explained, "is a witch or wizard who can transfigure themselves though willpower. They're really rare though."

After a few more owls were sent, Sirius and the other Marauders were invited to see baby Nymphadora during the second week if the holidays.


	2. Is She Really A Metamorphmagus?

A/N HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. I AM ASSUMING THAT TONKS' BIRTHDAY IS ON VALENTINES DAY, WHICH MAKES HER JUST ABOUT FIVE MONTHS IN THIS STORY.

IS SHE REALLY A METAMORPHMAGUS?

Four boys walked along the pavement, chatting away about pretty much anything. They had been walking for only five minutes, and had already got onto the subject of girls. While Sirius was moaning about his lack of a girlfriend, Remus looked down at the map, then up at the house in front of them.

"This is it." he said, "This is Meda's new home." Sirius walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A few second later, the door opened and Andromeda Tonks rushed out to greet them all; hugging each of them, with special care to Remus.

"Boys! How lovely to see you all! Do come in." The Marauders all walked into the living room where Ted Tonks was sitting on the sofa. When he saw them, he too greeted them, before showing them all to the table.

After showing them all to the table, Ted excused himself to go and get Nymphadora.

"So Meda, is she really a meta-thingy?" asked James.

"Yes... Well we think so at least. To have her tested properly would cost a lot of money, which we don't have at the moment. I know that Ted's working his hardest, but it doesn't honestly bring in much money so..." Andromeda was interrupted by Ted and the baby's return. As Nymphadora was put in her chair, her hair turned orange.

"Why did her hair do that Meda?" asked Remus.

"While she can't control her emotions, she can't control her morphing. Her hair changes colour with different emotions. We think that orange is confusion or uncertainty." Replied Ted.

After everyone had finished lunch, and after a fair bit of food had been thrown around the room by Nymphadora, the boys and the Tonks' went back into the living room.

"Here Siri", said Andromeda, handing him the baby, "hold her for a bit."

"I... Um... What do I do with her?" he asked uncertainly.

"Just support her neck and... No, no, no. Here, let me have her back." Andromeda bit back a laugh. "Remus, do want to hold her?". She passed Nymphadora to Remus. As she settled down in his arms, her hair turned from orange to a deep blue.

"Wow! We haven't been able to get her that settled for months! She really likes you!" said Ted.

Remus felt himself blushing, and angrily tried to stop.

'Marauders DO NOT blush' he thought, 'especially when they are holding babies'. However as he felt Nymphadora squeeze his hand in hers, he felt himself smiling


	3. Is She Really His Cousin?

A/N NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW AFTERNOON. PROBABLY. OH AND THX FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES!

IS SHE REALLY HIS COUSIN?

It was summer again, and the four Marauders were staying at James' house. They were getting ready for their now annual visit to visit Sirius' cousin, Andromeda.

"Boys! Are you nearly ready yet?" shouted James' Mum. "We need to leave now!"

"We're just coming Mum!" he shouted back. "Come on guys, let's go."

As they walked along, the boys discussed their new subject; divination.

"I don't get why we have to take it, I mean, it's not as though any of us are going to be prophesised, is it?" asked Sirius.

"Boys, I hate to interrupt, but we're here." said James' Mum. "I'll leave you here." she turned around and apparated back to her house.

"I didn't recognise the house. It's changed a lot." remarked Peter.

Sirius ran up and rang the door bell. Moments later, Andromeda Tonks appeared at the door and ushered them all in.

"Shh!" she whispered, "Ted and Dora are asleep."

'God she's considerate,' thought Remus, 'Is she really Sirius' cousin?'

After a quick, and quiet, lunch, Andromeda took the four boys into her small garden. She pointed to a hammock held up by magic and said

"That's where Ted and Dora are. If you want to stay out here, you'd better not go near them. I've got to go and clean up the dishes, I'll come out in about fifteen minutes."

Three of the boys went off to one end of the garden, presumably to chat about something or other. Remus, however, wandered over to the hammock.

'I wonder what colour her hair is when she sleeps' he thought. Remus carefully lifted the blanket from over Nymphadora's head.

'Ah, blue. Like when I held her…'

Just as Remus was about to replace the blanket, Nymphadora woke up.

"Who you?" she muttered.

"Hi Dora, I'm Remus. Mummy's friend." he whispered.

"'lo Weemis." she said, fully awake now. "You play wi me?"

"Um… Okay. Come here then." Remus carefully picked her up, before sitting her down on the floor. As she tried to stand up, she tripped and ended up flat on her face, before starting to cry.

"Oh shit!" Remus exclaimed, "I mean... Err. Come here." He put the sobbing girl down on his lap. She stopped crying almost immediately and settled against him. He smiled to himself as her hair turned once again to that familiar shade of deep blue.

As the boys were leaving, Nymphadora shouted out;

"Oh szit!"

"SIRIUS!"

"It wasn't me!"


	4. Is He Really A Werewolf?

A/N BASICALLY, IF THE TITLE IS; IS HE REALLY..., IT WILL BE IN A GIRL'S POV, IF THE TITLE IS; IS SHE REALLY..., IT WILL BE IN A BOYS POV

IS HE REALLY A WEREWOLF

Andromeda Tonks was rising around her house, trying to sort out everything her had knocked over or smashed...

"Mummy," her daughter, Nymphadora, asked, "what you doing?"

"I'm getting the house ready for our guests." she replied, 'or at least trying to' she thought.

"GUESTS! Who."

"Err... Oh, um your cousin Sirius and two of his friends." Andromeda said.

"He bringed thwee before, Mummy."

"Yes, well," she took a deep breath, "you see Remus has to do something tonight, and he, err, needs to get ready."

"But he can do it another day."

"Umm... I'm sure he'd like to, but, he can't, because..."

"Because he don't like me! Mummy you made Weemus hate me..." she ran off, sobbing.

Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. Andromeda rushed to the door and opened. It.

"MEDA!" shouted Sirius, hugging her, "How are you?"

"Oh... Fine, fine. How are you two?"

"Oh we're fine." said Peter

"Yeah, and Remus is really sorry, but..." started James

"It's alright, I know about his... condition. He wrote and told me." said Andromeda. "But I was so surprised, it doesn't seem fair that someone as kind as him should have to put up with it."

"Yeah. Anyway, where's Nymphie?" asked Sirius.

"Oh... She threw a tantrum when she found out that Remus wasn't coming."

"Ah..."

AT THE LUNCH TABLE

"So, Sirius, where is Remus staying before tonight." Asked Andromeda.

"What, oh at James' house; Potter Mansion." Replied Sirius.

Their conversation was interrupted by Nymphadora's exit from the room.

She walked along to her Mum's room, and checking that no one had followed her, took a deep breath and picked up some floo powder.

"Potter Manshon, James' woom" she whispered.

IN JAMES' ROOM

Remus was asleep on James' bed. James' Mum had been up about ten minutes ago, so when he heard someone, he assumed it was her.

"Weemus," a small voice said, "Weemus are you her?" Remus sat up in bed. Was it... no I couldn't possibly be...?

"Nymphadora! What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Seeing you, silly." She replied.

"Dora, now is not really the time... OH never mind, let's get you back to your house." Sighing, Remus walked over to James' fireplace and pulled the little girl in with him.

"The Tonks Residence"

AT ANDROMEDA'S HOUSE

The three boys and Andromeda were in the living room, watching the television, when Remus and Nymphadora arrived.

"Remus! Dora! What's going on?" asked Andromeda.

"Dora turned up in James' room where I was sleeping, so I brought her back..." he yawned, before continuing, "But I'd better get back now, I'm really tired."

"NO! You can't go now Weemus." Said Nymphadora, her hair turning white, "Pweese stay." Remus picked up the little girl, kissed her on the cheek, before putting her down.

"I really have to go, I'm sorry Dora, and I promise I'll come next year." With that, he walked over to the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder, and said;

"Potter Mansion, James' Room"


	5. Is He Really Disowned?

A/N SORRY THAT THIS ONE IS SO SHORT, BUT I KIND OF HAD TO DO IT, BUT HAD NO INSPIRATION. THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE BETTER. THANKS FOR THE REVIES AND FAVOURATISMS.

IS HE REALLY DISOWNED?

Nymphadora Tonks was 'tidying' up her room. Her Mother was out shopping for food, and her Father was attempting to cook lunch. Her cousin Sirius was supposed to be coming over in about ten minutes, and she couldn't wait!

DING DONG

She heard her Father walking to, and opening, the front door.

"Ah, boys! Good to see you! But where're Sirius and James?"

"Oh, err.… it might be better to wait for Meda before we try to explain." said Remus. "But they should be here after lunch."

"Good, good." said Ted, "let me go fetch Dora."

When the two Tonks' came down stairs, Nymphadora rushed over to Remus, hugged him, went over and hugged Peter, before quickly hugging Remus again.

"Where couzin Sirus?" she asked.

"He's gonna be a bit late, but he'll be here after lunch."

"Oh. Okay. Dadda, can de boys come play wiv me?"

"Just until your mother comes back." replied Ted with a smile

"So, Nymphadora, what do you want to play?"

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

"Okay, what would you like me to call you?" asked Remus.

"Um, Dora, like Daddy does."

"So, Dora what do you want us to play with you?"

"Hide and seek."

"Okay, I'll count." said Peter. "One... Two… Three…"

Remus pulled Nymphadora behind the sofa.

"He'll never look here." he whispered.

"Shh!"

DING DONG

"Bugger!"

"DORA!"

"Sorry, but I wanna keep playing."

"Ted, Boys, Dora, I'm home!" they heard Andromeda Tonks call.

When they reached the hall, Peter was already greeting Andromeda.

"Meda!"

"Remus! How love to see you!" she said, highly him. "And where are Sirius and James?"

"They're, um, well they're at James' house. They should be here after lunch." muttered Remus

"But why?"

"Well, I don't know the whole story, but Sirius sort of, ran away, and he's staying at James' house." Remus said quickly.

"Has he been, you know," she mimed blasting with her wand, " officially disowned?"

"Err… I don't know, sorry."

AT THE END OF THE DAY

"Good bye boys! Take care of Sirius for me!"

"We will!" they all chorused.

"Bye Dora." said Remus.

"Bye," her voice wavered, " come back soon, promise?" Remus looked at her, and saw her eyes fill with tears.

'Poor thing,' he thought, 'she cant have many friends if she cant go near muggles till she controls her abilities,'

He leant over and whispered in her ear.

"Of course, I won't leave you."

He winked at her, before following the other down to Mrs Potter's car.


	6. Is She Really Starting School?

A/N I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I ONLY JUST GOT BACK FROM HOLIDAY AND THERE WAS NO COMPUTER! I WAS APPALLED! BUT ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER WHATEVER NUMBER IT IS. IM NOT SURE.

IS SHE REALLY STARTING SCHOOL?

"So, Padfoot. Are we gonna see Meda this summer, 'cause you never said...?" asked James, halfway through his packing.

"I dunno. I mean, she invited us, and I kind of want to see her and everything, but…"

"You don't feel like going." finished Remus, without looking up from his book.

"Well… yeah."

A WEEK LATER, AT ANDROMEDA'S HOUSE, AT THE LUNCH TABLE

"Hey Meda," said Peter, "Where's Nymphie... Err Dora?"

"Oh, I think she's still upstairs in her room. I'll go and call her now." she replied.

When she returned, Andromeda announced to the room,

"Ladies and Gentlemen..."

"Meda, there are no ladies, and can't really call us gentlemen." said Sirius.

"Can I continue? Thank you. As I was saying, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Miss Nymphadora Tonks." Andromeda opened the door and in strutted Nymphadora, dressed in what the boys assumed was school uniform. As she completed her circle if the kitchen, Nymphadora walked up to Sirius and said;

"What do you think? Do I look cool?"

"Err yeah," he said, trying not to laugh, "Yeah you look REALLY cool."

"I think your green hair clashes slightly with your pink blazer." giggled James.

"Then I'll change it." Nymphadora put on a strained expression, and changed her hair to bright pink.

"Wow," breathed Remus, "She's only four and can already control her morphing."

"I'm FOUR AND A HALF YOU STUPID BLOBBER!"

"DORA!" shouted Andromeda.

"Blobber?" asked Sirius.

"It's her new insult." explained Andromeda

After Remus had apologised, the six of them finishes their lunch. By the time the meal had finished, both Sirius and Nymphadora were covered food.

"Right Dora, stay there while I go get a flannel." said Andromeda.

"Help me Sirius." she said, "Or Mummy will make me all clean." she finished disgustedly.

"Err what I do?" he asked.

"Just go and dis...dis...dis... um keep her in the kitchen." she replied.

"Right. Keep her in the kitchen." Sirius walked into the kitchen as the other continued their conversation.

"So Dora," said Remus, "Which school are you going to?"

"It's called Sunt Margrets." she replied proudly.

"What's that mean?" whispered Peter to Remus.

"Saint Margaret's." he replied. All of a sudden, Sirius ran out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!". He was quickly followed by Andromeda who was brandishing a wet, and presumably cold, flannel.

"GET BACK HERE! SIRIUS!"

While the two cousins were chasing each other around the garden, Remus quickly got a warm flannel and cleaned Nymphadora. Then he, James and Peter sorted out the table. When they were done, James said to Nymphadora,

"What do you want to do now?"

"Can we watch them play chase?" she asked.

"Err yeah." replied James.

"Hey, let's do bets." said Peter.

"Cool. I think that Sirius will make her too tired to continue." said James.

"Hmm," said Remus, "he's always saying that stamina runs in the Noble and most Ancient House of Black. I think that Sirius will collapse first."

"I'm not sure " said Peter, "I think that Meda will wait till he's not looking, then clean him. What do you think Dora?"

"I don't think either of them will win."

Sure enough, as they watched, Andromeda became visibly more tired. After about five minutes, she walked back inside, panting. Unfortunately, Sirius didn't realise this and kept running around in circles in the garden. Quite soon, he collapsed. Andromeda then walked over to him and rubbed the wet flannel all over his face.

"Well, we all won then, didn't we?" asked James.

"No, Dora didn't." said Remus." Dora, what exactly did you mean when you said that neither of them would win?"

"I think that Daddy will win."

"But...". Just at that moment, the front door opened, and in stepped Ted Tonks.

"Hello Dora, boys. Sorry I'm late, but I got held up with a particularly nasty patient. Where's Meda and Sirius?"

"Oh err, they're in the garden."

"Righto." he said, walking out into the garden when he saw his wife trying to clean his cousin-in-law, he stopped, pulled out his wand and covered them both in water.

"You see! Daddy always wins."


	7. Is He Really A Graduate?

A/N FIRST I GOT BACK TO SCHOOL ON TUESDAY SO I'LL PROBABLY

UPDATE EVERY NEXT WEEKEND. SECOND I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. LASTLY, THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE SET IN TONKS' HOUSE BUT STILL IN SUMMER

IS HE REALLY A GRADUATE?

"Mummy. When are we going to see Siri?" asked an impatient Nymphadora Tonks.

"Dora, we're in the car, going to the station. It'll only be about five minutes. Just be patient." Her mother replied.

"I don't like being patient. I like being the nurse."

"No, no. Not that type of patient. I meant when you don't keep waiting and waiting for something to happen."

"So if I'm not patient, I won't have to wait for things? That sounds cool." This conversation lasted for the rest of the five minute car journey.

"Is it nearly here yet?" asked Nymphadora.

"It'll be here soon. You see that clock? When the big hand gets to the top the train will arrive." Replied her mother, "You stay here I need to get some snacks."

"Okay. I'll be good." Nymphadora sat down on the bench and watched semi-patiently until the big hand was at the top of the clock.

"Dora? DORA!" shouted Sirius, running over. He scooped her up and span her round and round. Finally putting her down, she said, "Where's your mum?"

"Oh, she went to get some snacks."

"Yey! Hey Dora, come see the others." Together they walked over to the three other marauders.

"Hey Dora!" said James and Peter. Remus remained silent.

"Hello. Why won't Remus say hello to me?" she asked.

"He's not feeling well." Said Peter uncertainly.

"Oh." Nymphadora walked over to Remus and hugged him. "Get better soon, okay. Promise?"

"Err. Yes. I promise." He replied in a whisper.

"Good. Oh, look. There's mummy." Sirius ran over a twirled Andromeda around just as he had done to her daughter.

"Meda!" he shouted.

"Yes, yes. It's nice to see you too. Now get your trunk and let's go." She replied, laughing.

"Yes Mother!" he saluted, "Where are the snacks?"

"In the car. Now go ahead with the boys. I'll meet you in a minute. I need to go and see Cissa." She said, walking off.

"Come on guys, Dora. Let's go get in the car."

TONKS' HOUSE

"Right boys, go help Sirius unpack, then come down and have some cake." Said Andromeda.

"CAKE!" three of them shouted.

"Oh, Remus. You stay down here." She added.

"Thanks Meda." He replied quietly, walking over to the living room.

Once the others had gone up to pack, Remus sat down on the sofa, and pulled out a book.

"Remus. Will you play with me?" asked Nymphadora.

"Dora, not now. I need to rest." He replied.

"But you rested in the car." She pointed out.

"Good point. Fine then. What do you want to play?"

"What about... What's the time Mr Werewolf?"

"Err," he looked shocked, "No, I don't think that that's a good game to play today."

"Why not?"

"Err... It's full moon tonight. There might be real werewolves around."

"Oh. I see. How do you know that it's a full moon tonight?"

"I... um, we have to know it for astrology."

"But you haven't had lessons since your exams."

"I, err, yeah, but, I quite like astrology, so I do even when I don't have lessons."

"Okay. That's a bit strange, but we'll play something else. I tell you what, I'll go and get a book. You can help me with my reading."

"Yes." Remus sounded quite relieved that she had left him alone.

Remus had Nymphadora sitting between his legs on the floor, holding up her reading book.

"Well, done. Right, next page."

"A C-A-T S-A-T O-N A M-A-T."

"Yes. What does that spell?" he asked.

"A... cat... sat... on... a... mat. A cat sat on a mat." She said, obviously pleased with her.

"I think that that might be enough for now."

"Okay." She got up, turned towards the door, and seeing her mother, cousin and his friends there said proudly, "Remus said that I am really clever. Cleverer than Sirius, and he's bigger than me!" Then she walked into the kitchen and helped herself to a plate of cake.

"Remus, mate. You just spent half an hour reading with a five year old. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" shouted Sirius.

"SIRIUS! I think it's sweet. Remus, that was very kind of you. Now, would you like some chocolate cake?" said Andromeda.

"Hey! Meda, why did we get sponge when Remus is getting chocolate?" asked James, obviously feeling scandalised.

"Because you are not transforming tonight." The four boys caught each others' eyes and tried hard not to laugh.


	8. Is She Really His Wife?

A/N THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I'LL DO A PROPER WEDDING ONE-SHOT ANOTHER DAY IF I AM REVIEWED AND ASKED TO. ALSO THE THING WITH THE FIVE REVIEWS IS STILL GOING ON. IT WILL DO FOR THE DURATION OF THE STORY. OH AND THERE WILL BE THIRTEEN CHAPTERS. PROBABLY.

IS SHE REALLY HIS WIFE

It was a bright, sunny summer's day. A big White marquee was set up in the garden of the Potter Mansion. Lilly, her mother, sister, James' mother and Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks were inside. The Marauders, Ted Tonks and James and Lilly's dads were setting up the marquee.

"Lilly, when can I put my bridesmaid dress on?" asked Nymphadora.

"Soon, Dora. In about fifteen minutes." Lilly replied, laughing. "Tuny, are you dressed?"

"Yes, sister darling. I am wearing my hideous dress." she said. "When are we expecting the rest of the freaks?" she added.

"Oh, you mean Alice and Emmeline?" asked Lilly, "They should be here about..." She was cut off by a knocking on the door. After hearing Lilly tell them to come in, the two girls entered, wearing similar, but slightly plainer, dresses to Petunia.

"Lilly. Can I put my dress on now?" asked Nymphadora, fifteen minutes later.

"Yes. Ask Alice to help you. Emmeline, can you go and find Cedric. I think he's in the garden helping his dad. Tuny, please can you help me with my dress. Phew! I'm not cut out to be in charge!" Lilly exclaimed. Then she and Petunia went into the next room.

"Look, Tuny. Can we just be friends today? I tried my hardest when you got married. Don't spoil my special day. Can we just make it like we're still best friends, like we're still sisters? Please?" While Lilly was saying this, she finished getting dressed. Once she was happy with it she turned around. "Please?"

"Lilly, I don't… Wow! You look amazing Lils! I mean... I'll try. Today is your day. I won't ruin it... unprovoked, at least." Lilly laughed and said,

"Thanks Tuny. Now let's go and find the others."

When Lilly and Petunia returned to the room where they had left Alice and Nymphadora, they saw Emmeline holding a slightly miffed two year old boy.

"Ah! Lilly! Brilliant. We couldn't find Ced's page boy outfit..." said Alice, worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's here." said Petunia in a false voice, before handing it over to Emmeline.

"Great, I'll leave you four here while Tuny and I go find the mums. Dora, you look lovely."

"So do you Lilly." Nymphadora said.

AFTER THE CEREMONY, IN THE MARQUEE

"Remus,"

"Yes Dora?"

"Is Lilly James' wife now?"

"Yes."

"Who's your wife, Remus?"

"I err don't have one."

"Why not?"

"Because... I haven't met my wife yet."

"Oh. Can I be your wife Remus?" asked Nymphadora innocently.

"I..." Remus turned bright red. "I... I'm going to get a drink."

When Remus returned, he was still flushed, but more from alcohol than embarrassment.

"Hey Dora, do you wanna dance?"

"I don't know how to. Sorry." she whispered.

"Don't worry, just copy what I do."

While they were stepping and twirling alternately, Nymphadora said,

"Why can't I be your wife?"

"You have to be at least seventeen." he replied

"When I'm seventeen, can I be your wife?"

"Err yeah, sure. When your seventeen, you can be my wife." Unfortunately for Remus, just as he spoke the last sentence, the whole marquee fell silent and heard only,

"When your seventeen, you can be my wife."

"Well," said Ted Tonks to much laughter," you have my permission to marry Dora!"

A/N YES, CEDRIC IS CEDRIC DIGGORY, AMOS DIGGORY WAS A PUREBLOOD A FEW YEARS OLDER THAN JAMES,

SO IT MADE SENSE FOR THEM TO KNOW EACH OTHER.


	9. Is He Really So Special?

A/N THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. THANKS ESPECIALLY TO SUSANNA AND MANA-McC FOR BOTHERING TO SIGN IT, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JAMIE, BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO REVIEWED AND MESSAGED ME CONSTANTLY UNTIL

I POSTED THIS! GOOD WORK JAMIE!

THIS CHAPTER IS SET IN LATE AUGUST.

OH AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE A LIST OF THE CHAPTERS I PLAN TO DO, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ME :)

It was a dull, rainy, typical British Summers day, and Nymphadora Tonks was kneeling up on the sofa, looking out of the window.

"Mum," she said, "How am I supposed to see someone apparating to our doorstep? Before about a second beef they ring the bell."

"Oh, um. I think that they're coming in a... Car? I think they're coming in a car."

"What's a car?" she asked.

"Ask your Father"

"He's at work."

"Oh. Well, why don't you look out the window to look for it?" Andromeda said, almost pleadingly.

"How can I look for something I know nothing about? Is it big, is it small, is it red..."

"Alright, I get the point." Andromeda said, cutting her daughter off, "If you don't want to look out of the window, you can come and help me try to put this high-chair together."

"Why do we need a high-chair? Is it for me? Cause if it is..." Nymphadora started angrily.

"No, no it's not for you... It's for, err, you'll see." At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Andromeda hurried past her daughter to answer it. By the time Nymphadora got to the hall, six raincoat-covered lumps had entered. The first five were uncovered and greeted mother and daughter. When Nymphadora enquired as to what the last lump was, she heard a lot of stuttering, before Sirius said,

"Nymphie, how's school?"

"Fine. Mum, when can we have lunch?"

"Just now." she replied, before turning to Lilly and saying, "What do you want to do with... Err... Him?"

"OH!" exclaimed Nymphadora, "The lumps a him!"

"Of course it's a him," screeched Peter, "What else would a baby be?"

"A she." Nymphadora stated immediately, before rethinking and saying, "Wait, wait, so that lump, that him, is a baby?"

"Yes." replied Lily and James cautiously.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I LOVE BABIES!" she shouted.

"Shh! You'll wake him!" whispered her mother. "Lily, now that Dora knows, shall we take Harry into the living room. He can sleep in there."

"But can't I play with him? Please?" whined Nymphadora.

"Hey now Dora, baby Harry needs to sleep. Why don't you come outside to the garden with me and Sirius. You can play with Harry later." said Remus calmly.

"Okay." she replied dismally. "Stupid baby," she added to herself, "what's so special about the stupid baby. It's not like he's ever going to do anything INTERESTING." She might have said the 'interesting' a little too loudly, if the weird stares she was getting were any sign.

AFTER LUNCH

"Mum," said Nymphadora, "Now can I play with Harry?"

"Ask Lily," her mother replied, laughing.

"Lily, can I..."

"Play with Harry? Ask James to go and check if he's awake." Nymphadora walked from the kitchen to the garden and approached James.

"James, can you go and check if Harry's awake? Please?"

"Well, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Can you ask Peter to?"

"Fine."

When she arrived in the hallway, she saw Peter and her father playing cards.

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeer," Nymphadora started, "Can you check if Harry's awake? Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeee?"

"I'm halfway through a game," he said, glancing at Ted Tonks. "Maybe your father could..."

"Don't even think about it Pettigrew." Ted said, before turning to his daughter and adding, "Why don't you ask Sirius. He's Harry's godfather isn't he?"

"Yes! That's a great idea! She said over her shoulder as she was running upstairs to her cousin's room. (A/N yeah, he has his own room, coz he's there so often!)

"!" Nymphadora squeeled as she jumped onto her cousin's back, "would you be nice and..."

"No can do, kiddo. I'm a little... err... tied up at the moment. With Remus. We're err,..."

"Ahh, Dora, what can I do for you?" said Remus, walking out of Sirius' room with a paintbrush. "Padfoot and I are redecorating, sorry. Did you need something?"

"Oh. No, not really. You do realise that Mum will kill you for painting Siri's room."

"Yeah, we know."

In the end, Nymphadora decided to check on the baby herself. There was no one else left to do it, and she really wanted to play with Harry. Cautiously, she opened the door, letting a chink of light in. It was just enough to see where the pram was. She crept over, being careful not to trip over, when...

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

She heard Harry scream, which caused her to trip over her own feet, and land at the base of the pram. Harry reached out and grabbed her brightly coloured hair, making her scream. When Sirius and Remus arrived on scene, they were met with two screaming children, and din't quite know what to do. In the end, they went to get Andromeda and Lily.

Once Lilly heard why Nymphadora had had to enter the room in the first place, she went and shouted at James, who shouted at Peter and Ted, who shouted at Sirius and Remus, who didn't quite know who to shout at.

Eventually, once all of the screaming had died down, Nymphadora walked away. "He isn't really all that special anyway."

JUST SO YOU KNOW, I HAVE THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS WRITTEN OUT, WAITING TO BE POSTED, BUT UNLESS I GET FIVE REVIEWS (I MADE AN EXCEPTION FOR THIS CURRENT CHAPTER) I WILL NOT POST AGAIN.


	10. Is He Really Mad?

A/N OKAY SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SORRY IF THIS ROOK A WHILE TO POST; MY INTERNET BROKE AND IT ONLY JUST GOT FIXED...

JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS ONE IS QUITE ANGSTY, BUT I HAD TO DO IT FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. ENJOY!

DING DONG

"Dora, get the door please." said Andromeda Tonks, halfway through baking a loaf of bread.

"Yes Mummy." replied Nymphadora meekly. She walled quickly and quietly to the door. When she opened it, she saw Remus Lupin, drenched in rain, blood and what appeared to be tears.

"Remus! What are you doing here?" she said, opening the door to let him in.

"I... I need to speak to... I need to speak to your mother." He replied quietly. "It's very urgent. Where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen, but she's very busy. I don't think she's in the mood for visitors today. Even if it is you." she added as an afterthought.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER. FETCH HER AT ONCE!" he shouted. Nymphadora looked like she might cry, and ran upstairs to her room.

"Shit." said Remus to himself. "I've lost my friends and probably Andromeda too now. Shity bloody fucky hell."

"Remus? Is that you out there? I'm in the kitchen. Come in." said Andromeda.

When Andromeda caught sight of Remus, she gasped and said,

"Remus! Whatever's happened!" and then added in a whisper. "Has there been another attack?"

"No, well yes, well. Oh I don't know. How do I explain this?" he said quietly. "I bring good-ish and terrible news. You've heard about... About... James... The Potters? Yes, of course you have, stupid question. Well, I don't know how... How to word this. I'm not sure if the charm still holds, so I can't say too much. But you know that Vol... Voldemort killed... The Potters... But it was because," at this he paused, before beginning very quickly, "Because Sirius told Voldemort where they were and now he's in Azkaban."

"WHAT!"

"I know, and he... Killed Peter because Pete was going to warm the Potters."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" at this she broke down crying. "Why Remus, why?"

"I don't know Meda. I don't know. I think Voldemort meddled with his mind. He'd rather kill himself before betray his... Friends. Or at least he used to." he said, while comforting Andromeda. "Some think he's gone mad." he added, laughing dryly.

"*Sniff* Hmm, I'd better go... Go and finish the bread. Don't worry about me. I'm... I'm fine."

"If you're sure."

"Remus" whispered a voice from the stairs. "Remus, Is he really mad?" Remus walked up the stairs and picked the eight year old up in his arms before sitting back onto the stairs with Nymphadora on his lap.

"I don't know, Dora, I don't know." he said to the softly sobbing girl, his head on hers. "But he's not coming back. Not after this."

A/N YEAH SO THIS WAS PRETTY SHORT, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP ON FOR TOO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE A BIT LONGER.

PS THE FIVE REVIEW THING STILL STANDS.


	11. Is That Really You?

A/N OKAY SO THIS IS THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER. I DON'T THINK I SPELT THAT RIGHT, BUT OH WELL! ANYWAY, ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER. I MIGHT DO OTHER STORIES IN THE 'UNIVERSE' BUT FOR THE MOMENT, THAT WILL BE ENOUGH. ACTUALLY I'LL PROBABLY DO LILY AND JAMES' WEDDING BUT...

ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!

"Mum! Mum are you here?" shouted a student, now graduate, on the almost empty platform. "MUM!"

"Can I help you?" said a voice, male this time.

"I'm fine thanks," she said turning away, "wait... Remus! Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Your mum was busy doing... something. I don't quite know what... but anyway, I was in the area, so she called on me to side-along with you."

"I can..."

"Apparate by yourself? Yeah, I know, but your mother wouldn't listen to me. Now how about we get to the apparation point so that we can go. Pass your bag."

"I can carry it."

"I know, that is why I am taking it."

"No, I – wait what?"

"I said I know, that is why I am taking it."

"Come again?"

"Do you really want me to repeat it?"

"No. I would really like it if you would be so kind as to EXPLAIN IT!"

"Alright, don't shout. I have delicate ears."

"*Snorts* right..."

"Well, it means that you will have to carry your own bag many times in the future, so I was trying to be nice, and save your the hassle this once. Actually it doesn't mean that, but that's what I meant. Now can we please go to the apparation point?"

"Right. Yeah. Come on then."

AT THE TONKS' HOUSE

"MUM!" shouted Nymphadora, "I'M HOME!"

"I know," said a voice from behind her, "I heard you arrive."

"Oh, there you are," said Nymphadora, turning around to hug her mother, "Did you see where Remus went?"

"I'm in here," said a voice from the kitchen, "I'm eating with Ted. Your bag's on the stairs."

"THANKS!" she shouted back, before turning to her mother, "What're we having for supper?"

"Well, we were having pasta, but I have a funny feeling that there's none left. What would you like?"

"Oh, um, just a sandwich please Mum."

AT THE TABLE

"So, Nymphadora, what are you planning on doing now that you've graduated?" asked Remus.

"I dunno. My NEWT results probably won't be good enough for me to become a healer. Or an auror. If my marks are good enough though, I'll probably become one of those." She replied, "And please don't call me Nymphadora."

"You're just lucky that you have the chance to get a job. I wish I could." He said.

"Why can't you? I'm not being nosy or anything..."

"Except you are. NO, it's just... personal reasons." He said, before turning to Andromeda. "How's the Azkaban trip going?"

"It's, well, it's. Not going very well. I've managed to get there alright once or twice, but once they hear who I want to see, I just appear back on the harbour. Not quite sure how they do it, but..."

"Yeah. I would go and see Padfoot, just to remind myself that I'm not the only marauder left, but I am, I suppose."

"Bye Ted, Meda and Nymphadora." Said Remus, hugging each in turn, before stepping outside. "I'll see you soon. Possibly. Anyway, have a good summer!" He turned on the spot and disapparated.

"Bye Remus." Whispered Nymphadora. "Come back soon." She finished, before heading back up to her room.

A/N I PERSONALLY THOUGHT THAT THAT WAS TERRIBLE, BUT YOU KNOW... WRITERS BLOCK AND EVERYTHING. THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE JUST AFTER SIRIUS HAS DIED, BUT I DON'T REALLY WANT TO WRITE IT UNLESS I HAVE TO. A REVIEW TO SAY YES OR NO WOULD BE HELPFUL. IF NOT I'LL DO A CHAPTER WHERE THEY MEET AT THE ORDER HQ.


	12. Is He Really Innocent?

A/N I KNOW I HAVEN'T GOT FIVE REVIEWS - ;( - BUT I'M GOING TO BE AWAY FOR TWO WEEKS AND I WANT TO POST BEFORE THEN. OKAY SO THIS ONE IS WHEN TONKS FINDS OUT THAT SIRIUS IS INNOCENT AS IS INDUCTED INTO THE ORDER.

"Nymphadora,"

"TONKS!"

"Fine. Tonks, could I have a word?" said a Kingsley Shacklebolt to a slightly annoyed auror trying to leave for the day.

"If it's quick. I have to be somewhere." Tonks replied.

"I'm not sure that it's going to be quick, but come into my office. I don't want to be overheard."

He responded.

"I... What exactly do you want me for Kingsley?" she said, while walking into her colleague's office.

"Right. Let me get straight to the point. Let me see your left arm." He said.

"What? YOU know I'm not a death eater." She said questioningly. "Why do you need proof?"

"Just show it to me!" he said firmly. Cautiously Tonks lifted up the sleeve of her robe and showed the other auror her bare arm. "Brilliant. Now I assume that as you are not a death eater, you wish to be fighting them?"

"I... Kingsley where are you going with this?"

"Just answer."

"Well, yes, I do. Why else would I be an auror?" she asked, half mocking him.

"I don't know. Now, as I said earlier, I'll be quick. Do you or do you not want to join the Order of The Phoenix?"

"WHAT?"

"It's Dumbledore's secret society against Voldemort." He answered calmly.

"Well, it's hardly very secret if you go around inducting people whenever you like." She said with false laughter.

"Tonks, seriously. If you say yes, fine. If you don't, I obliviate you. Simple as."

"I... Don't... Who else is in it that I might know?"

"The Weasleys... do you know them?"

"Yes. Redheads?"

"Yeah. Right, the Weasleys, Dumbledore..." The list went on and ended with a cautious, "Sirius Black."

"WHAT! BUT HE'S... HE'S... A MURDERER!" Tonks screamed

"Nymphadora..."

"Don't call me..."

"Nymphadora, yeah I know. I only said it to stop you screaming. Works every time. Now back to Si... Mr Black..."

"You are allowed to call my cousin by his first name in front of me."

"Oh, so he's your cousin? That would be where he knew you from."

"Well, yeah. He used to visit with his friends every summer until I was eight. Then he went and killed two of them, and I haven't seen Remus since graduation."

"So you know Lupin as well. You are a social lady aren't you?"

"Kingsley, shut up before I hex you." She growled.

"Right. I take it that you're interested in joining then?"

"Not until I find out exactly why Dumbledore is housing an escaped murderer."

"Err... yeah... well, he was framed..."

"By who?" Tonks cut in.

"By Pettigrew. He was the actual secret keeper, gave them away to Voldemort, then cut off his finger and then blew up the street to make it look like he died. Following so far." After receiving a vague nod, he continued, "But Pettigrew escaped when Sirius and Remus tracked them down, so Sirius hasn't been cleared. Is that enough?"

"Yeah. Okay, so I'll join."

"Great! Next meeting's tonight. Wait a sec, just read this paper, then apparate to the doorstep. I'll meet you there." Kingsley said before apparating out of his office.

AT ORDER HQ

"Hey Lupin," shouted Kingsley, "Open the door will you! It's pouring out here!"

"Coming" was the muffled response from inside.

"At last!" said Kingsley as he dried himself with a charm, "No, don't shut the door yet, there's someone else coming... soon. I think you know her. Right then, I'll be off."

Remus stood there, looking out of the door, waiting for whoever was supposed to be arriving to arrive. At last he heard the slight fizzing sound just before someone apparated. 'Good thing about being a werewolf. Brilliant hearing' he thought to himself. Then the loud pop was heard and he looked out of the door and saw...

"My God Dora! Is that you?"

"What... Remus!" she said, before running inside and hugging him. "Oh no! You're all wet!"

"No matter. Drying charm should sort it out. You might try one on yourself as well."

"Oh right. Sorry again Remus."

"It's fine, it's just..."

"OY! MOONY! PLANNING ON JOINING US ANY TIME SOON?" shouted Sirius from inside the kitchen.

"NO! PADFOOT COME SEE WHO'S HERE!"

"COMING!" he shouted, before running out into the, now sopping wet, hallway. "Moony, who's... DORA!" he shouted, then ran over and attempted to give her a hug.

"Oh no you don't! You may be innocent, but there is NO WAY that I am forgiving you anytime soon. Do you know how much pain Mum was in after you were locked up? How much she tried to see you? How much we all missed you? How much I was teased at school for being related to you. How much..." She stopped when she glanced at Sirius' face and saw wet eyes. "Sirius," she said, more gently, "Sirius, are you crying?"

"What.. NO... Course not... What sort of wuss do you take me for?"

"And there is the Padfoot we all know and love. Now if you two are quite done, the meeting's about to start." Said Remus, before walking into the kitchen.

"I missed you Dora."

"I missed you too... Siri!"

"You've got three seconds..." But Tonks had already started running towards the kitchen. She was almost there, before tripping a troll-foot umbrella stand that she was sure to become accustomed to soon.


End file.
